


Luchadoras

by Laurelin_94



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Drama & Romance, F/M, Family, Family Bonding, Family Drama, Family Feels, Gen, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Mother-Son Relationship, Romantic Fluff
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 17:42:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29888202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laurelin_94/pseuds/Laurelin_94
Summary: Porque además de ser las esposas de los luchadores más fuertes de la Tierra, también son mujeres excelentes; no sólo en sus labores de hogar, sino en el amor y cuidado hacia su familia. Un breve vistazo a la labor de todas las madres de la serie "Dragon Ball". Historia para el "Reto de las mamacitas" de la página "Dragon Ball Fanfics".
Relationships: Android 18 & Marron (Dragon Ball), Android 18/Krillin (Dragon Ball), Bardock/Gine (Dragon Ball), Bra Briefs & Bulma Briefs, Bulma Briefs & Trunks Briefs, Bulma Briefs/Vegeta, Chi-Chi & Son Gohan, Chi-Chi & Son Goten, Chi-Chi/Son Goku (Dragon Ball), Dr. Briefs/Panchy Briefs, Future Bulma Briefs & Future Trunks Briefs, Gine & Raditz (Dragon Ball), Gine & Son Goku (Dragon Ball), Videl Satan & Son Gohan & Son Pan, Videl Satan/Son Gohan
Kudos: 4





	1. Sin reglas ni recetas

**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes y lugares le pertenecen a Akira Toriyama. Esta historia va para _El Reto de las Mamacitas de DBFanfics_ , organizado por la página _Dragon Ball Fanfics_.**

* * *

De todas las noches de su vida, era la primera en la que no podía conciliar el sueño a cabalidad: después de todo, no resultaba extraño en su condición.

Videl miró el reloj de su aparador: eran las tres de la mañana. Llevaba pocas semanas de parturienta; y aunque sabía que nada malo ocurría con su pequeña, las dudas la asaltaban de vez en cuando. Especialmente, en la madrugada.

A su lado yacía Gohan, completamente dormido. Lo examinó rápidamente, notando cada detalle de su rostro y el musculoso cuerpo que la cobijaba: eso la puso nerviosa. Estaba segura que amaba a su esposo, pero el guerrero saiyajin ya no ocupaba todos sus pensamientos como antes. Ahora su retoño compartía con él una parte de su comprensivo e indómito corazón.

—Gohan… —suspiró, besando su frente.

¿Cómo había hecho aquel hombre para conquistar en su corazón? ¿Cuándo imaginó que aquel muchacho tímido sería el hombre que la acompañaría de por vida? Y sobre todo, ¿de qué manera había evolucionado ella?

La joven se levantó y salió de su cuarto, con un destino fijo en su mente: la habitación de su hija. Si bien, por designios del azar, jamás contó con la presencia de su madre, Videl sabía la labor que le correspondía. Lo escuchó por nueve meses de boca de su suegra y las amigas de ésta. Una y mil recomendaciones de cómo una madre primeriza debería hacer las cosas para que su bebé estuviera de maravilla.

—/—/—/—

—La mejor hora para dormir son las nueve: abrígala bien o se resfriará. Trata de que no esté muy cerca del borde de la cuna.

—/—/—/—

—Sujétala bien a la hora de darle pecho: si llora mucho, no le grites. Ten cuidado con los juguetes que usa y cómprale un talco que no irrite la piel del bebé.

—/—/—/—

—Controla su salud con el médico.

—/—/—/—

—¡No vayas a dejarla sola, ni siquiera un segundo!

—/—/—/—

Podía repasar lo que, en su cabeza, ya era una enorme lista; se preguntó cómo hicieron aquellas mujeres para _sobrevivir_ a tanto alboroto. ¿En serio lo estaba pensando? ¡Tonterías! ¡Ser madre era lo mejor que le estaba sucediendo! No obstante, el innato temor a lo desconocido jugaba en su contra.

—«Si cuidar a su bebé fuera tan sencillo como luchar…» —pensó, nerviosa.

Desechó todas sus cavilaciones al llegar a la cuna de Pan. La observó con una infinita ternura, sintiendo su pecho hincharse de orgullo: su mechón negro, sus ojitos cerrados, su pulgar en la boca, su piel, su acompasada respiración. ¿Podía existir algo más hermoso? No, ¡perfecto! Ésa era la palabra adecuada para su hija. La perfección encarnada en un cuerpecito delicado que albergaba la fuerza y salud de sus parientes saiyajin, ¡porque su bebé era especial hasta en ello!

Quiso acariciarla, pero la idea de interrumpir su sueño la detuvo. Tenía miedo. Deseaba tanto darle la mejor crianza a Pan.

—Aquí estabas —oyó un susurro a sus espaldas.

—Gohan —Videl saltó un poco, sin despertar a la pequeña—, me asustaste.

—¿Por qué no duermes?

—No tenía sueño —le respondió, para luego mirar a Pan.

Varios segundos pasaron en su contemplación, que para ella fueron los más bellos y eternos. Los brazos de Gohan en su cintura la devolvieron a la realidad.

—¿No es linda? —mencionó, extasiada.

—Se parece mucho a ti —le respondió su esposo, besando su mejilla.

—Exageras —rio un poco—. Será más valiente que su madre.

—¿Valiente? —Gohan arqueó las cejas.

La joven de ojos zafiro se mordió un poco los labios, pensando qué responderle a Gohan. Después de mucho tiempo, se sintió ridícula a su lado.

—No lo sé…

—¿Qué te sucede, Videl? —preguntó, enroscando más sus brazos.

—Nada importante —desestimó.

—Puedes decirme —insistió.

—¿Qué piensas de tu madre, Gohan? —dijo, tomándolo desprevenido— Porque creo que es espectacular: cuidar a dos hijos, muchas veces sola, y seguir tan fuerte como siempre. ¿Cuál es su secreto?

—La verdad… —el guerrero frotó su cabello.

—Tengo que saberlo —lo cortó—. Quisiera ser una buena madre para Pan, tal como Milk lo fue contigo y con Goten.

—Videl —Gohan entendió la dirección de la charla—, ¿por qué estoy contigo?

—¿Qué? —la muchacha se sorprendió esta vez.

—Mira a Pan —dirigió su vista hacia la pequeña, junto con ella—. Me parece mentira que la tengamos con nosotros. Creo que llegó en el momento justo.

—No te entiendo…

—¿La has observado bien? —inquirió otra vez— Porque yo veo una niña que nos traerá muchas aventuras, de aquí en adelante. Quizás sea tímida o rebelde, no puedo saberlo; pero tiene algo mucho más interesante —miró fijamente a Videl—: es una hermosa combinación de ambos. Por eso amo a Pan, porque también te amo; y serás una mamá excelente por el simple hecho de ser tú. ¿Te alegra saberlo?

—Gohan… —Videl sonrió, con los ojos humedecidos.

Las palabras no hicieron falta para la pareja, que al instante se abrazó con un intenso cariño que sólo ellos eran capaces de prodigarse. Un tierno beso cerró la acertada reflexión de Gohan y Videl suspiró tranquila.

Era una madre primeriza, de eso no había duda; pero contaría con su intuición para lograr todo lo que se propusiera y tendría el apoyo de su esposo. Haría lo que estuviera en sus manos con su confianza. Todo, por Pan.

* * *

**N.A.:**

¡Buenos días! Cumplo el primer reto para la página _Dragon Ball Fanfics_ , sobre el mes de las madres.

Bueno, aquí les traigo lo que será un compilado de todas las mamás de la serie, y quise empezar con Videl. Quiso la inspiración que pudiera avanzar un primer capítulo: cortito, pero con mucho sentimiento para ustedes.

¡Espero que les guste mucho! ¡Cuídense!


	2. Es rara... ¿y qué?

**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes y lugares le pertenecen a Akira Toriyama. Esta historia va para _El Reto de las Mamacitas de DBFanfics_ , organizado por la página _Dragon Ball Fanfics_.**

* * *

Su número resonó en la explanada del sector militar. Como cada año, todos los guerreros en edad para luchar eran reclutados para la selección que determinaría sus vidas. Una fecha que, lejos de prestarse a una celebración, significaba mucho para un saiyajin: unirse a un escuadrón.

En tiempos pasados, se unían ya adolescentes; sin embargo, ante la creciente demanda de purgas, la élite de Vejita ordenó la inclusión de niños en las misiones. Algo que asustaba a Gine en lo más profundo de su corazón: no era una mujer de guerra, pero tampoco podía frustrar el ánimo pujante de su hijo; y fue así que optó por llevar a Raditz a aquel lugar, con cinco años recién cumplidos. No pudo evitar sentirse orgullosa: le temía a su futuro, pero estaba segura que sería tan fuerte como su padre Bardock, el famoso capitán de clase baja. El hombre que amaba.

—¡Me llaman! —gritó Raditz, emocionado.

—Ya sabes, demuestra todo lo que tu padre te enseñó. ¡Mucha suerte! —dijo Gine, dándole un beso a su hijo.

—Mamá… —el pequeño saiyajin se apenó, con una media sonrisa.

La mujer del capitán vio a su retoño marcharse, junto a tres compañeros más, sin notar las miradas recelosas de los congéneres que habían sido testigos de sus muestras de afecto.

No era una novedad. Todo aquel que vivía en su aldea conocía a Gine: la saiyajin más extraña en toda la historia de Vejita, hasta donde tenían conocimiento. Las críticas a su carácter volaban de un lugar a otro, aunque habían disminuido en los últimos años; en gran parte, debido al carácter de su pareja. Pero al contrario de lo que algunos pensaban, eso no le importaba a Gine. Su familia era la prioridad.

La prueba de fuerza llegó para Raditz con un logro destacado de su parte, pese a los golpes que recibía. La saiyajin seguía cada movimiento con facilidad, producto de su antiguo entrenamiento con Bardock. Algunas veces caía en el sobresalto, cogiéndose el vientre por instinto. Debía tener cuidado con sus emociones, por el bebé que ya tenía seis meses en su interior.

Luego de varios minutos, un total de quince niños escogidos se detuvieron a la orden de un soldado de clase alta. Hubo cierto silencio por un momento, hasta que procedieron con la información básica de cada luchador. Llegó el turno para Raditz y la inmensa alegría para Gine. Unas pequeñas lágrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas, que fueron limpiadas rápidamente: ¡su hijo había alcanzado un buen récord! ¡Lo habían derivado al escuadrón real del Príncipe Vegeta! Cada infante regresó a sus respectivos lugares, pero nadie con la misma efusividad que Raditz, que corrió alegre hasta llegar con su madre.

—¡Lo hice, mamá! ¿Viste? —se aferró a las manos de su madre— ¡Estoy en el escuadrón real! —el muchacho se acercó al abultado vientre de su madre— ¿Lo oíste, Kakarotto? ¡Seré un guerrero saiyajin, un guerrero!

—¡Muy bien! ¡Es perfecto, te dije que lo lograrías! —Gine se agachó con cuidado, llena de felicidad, para abrazar a su hijo— ¡No sabes lo que feliz que me haces!

Poco crédito dio Raditz a las ocasiones que le incomodaba el sorpresivo cariño de su madre y se dejó mimar con mesura. A su alrededor, los niños también fueron recibidos por sus padres, con la característica marcialidad saiyajin. No obstante, el momento duró poco por la llamada de los inspectores, para todos los victoriosos postulantes a escuadrón.

—No se detendrán nunca —Gine empezó a reír.

—Te busco cuando terminen, ¡ya me dio hambre!

—Y prepararé algo digno de un guerrero, lo prometo —chocó su mano con la de su hijo— ¡Ve, deprisa!

Raditz volvió a marcharse, despidiéndose temporalmente de su mamá, para luego retomar la seriedad típica de su padre. Los tres niños que lo habían acompañado al principio, volvieron a reunirse con él: se parecían demasiado, en cuanto a actitud; pero a la vista de aquellos infantes, Raditz era muy diferente.

—Oye —le habló un niño—, ¿te mandan al escuadrón real?

—Sí, ¿no es genial? —dijo, intentando disimular su emoción.

—Ojalá dures —respondió, algo celoso de su suerte—: si un enemigo no te mata, el Príncipe lo hará.

—Lo tendré en cuenta —sonrió a medias.

—¿Te irás con ellos pronto? —intervino otro niño.

—Depende de lo que digan —replicó.

—Sólo no olvides despedirte de tu mamá —dijo el primero, en tono burlón.

Raditz arrugó el ceño ante la declaración del chiquillo. Si algo odiaba era la patética intervención de cualquiera sobre su familia, especialmente si hablaban de su madre.

—Repite lo que has dicho —quiso acercarse al infante que lo ofendió.

—Pierdes el tiempo —lo detuvo el segundo niño—. Vamos con los soldados.

La frustración se apoderó del saiyajin, mas siguió el consejo del otro infante y dio media vuelta, no sin antes lanzarle su mirada más terrible al chiquillo. Recordó las palabras de su padre: los comentarios hacia la actitud de su madre iban a presentarse en cualquier momento y estaba en él reaccionar, si lo veía conveniente; pero en situaciones como ésa, debía aprender a contenerse.

—Es un idiota.

—Sí, seguro —le contestó Raditz, algo perdido en sus pensamientos.

—Aunque una parte de lo que dijo es verdad.

—¿Tú también? —Raditz se molestó.

—No es nada malo. Sólo que tu mamá es extraña, no se comporta como una saiyajin.

—Ya lo sé, ¿y qué? Es mi madre —concluyó Raditz, haciéndole entender al niño que la charla había terminado.

Las últimas instrucciones se dieron para los niños guerreros. Después de media hora, Raditz volvió con Gine. Obvió el detalle de su altercado con aquel compañero: no quería incomodarla y además no tenía razones para hablar de ello.

¿Le molestaba que lo juzgaran, por causa de su madre? Un poco. ¿Dejaría que hablen de ella? ¡Jamás! A su corta edad, Raditz era muy consciente de las cosas: su madre, con todo y arranques emocionales, era única. Lo cuidaba, lo quería; y aunque no se lo demostraba de la misma forma, le estaba agradecido.

* * *

**N.A.:**

¡Segundo capítulo a la lista! Sí, las ideas me están naciendo más rápido de lo que pensé :3

Continuando el compilado, ahora vemos un episodio de Gine, en su labor de madre: lo que me imagino difícil, teniendo en cuenta cómo es ella y el mundo donde vive. ¡Pero por favor, es la madre de Gokú! XD. Además, es la primera vez que escribo sobre Raditz, en su infancia: no sé si aquí lo habré representado bien.

Con todo lo demás, deseo que les agrade mucho. ¡Hasta la próxima!


	3. Sabiduría en la locura

**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes y lugares le pertenecen a Akira Toriyama. Esta historia va para _El Reto de las Mamacitas de DBFanfics_ , organizado por la página _Dragon Ball Fanfics_.**

* * *

Como ocurría casi siempre, escupió el sorbo de té que ingería tras oír uno de los tantos disparates de su madre.

—¿Otra vez con eso? —Bulma trató de reponerse de su ligero ahogo.

—¡Vamos, querida! —dijo la Sra. Brief, con su voz cantarina y las manos juntas— ¿Me dirás que no lo has observado ni un poco?

—Como si tuviera tiempo para eso —torció los labios.

—Actúas muy a la defensiva con Vegeta. Hazte su amiga, ahora que ya no estás con Yamcha.

Bulma sintió el rubor empañar sus mejillas, sin que la despreocupada mujer se inmutara por ello. Su intolerancia con el arrogante príncipe saiyajin era tan común como las extravagancias en su casa y en situaciones tan tensas como la ruptura de su noviazgo, poco le favorecían los _consejos_ de su madre, una casamentera por excelencia.

—¡Mamá! ¡No digas esas cosas!

—¡Ay, no tienes que apenarte! —la Sra. Brief sonrió— El apuesto Vegeta necesita compañía.

—¡De su cámara de gravedad! Porque sólo entrena ahí como un psicópata.

—Lo hace para ser un guerrero poderoso. ¿Ya olvidaste que también nos salvará de esos terribles androides?

—Con él nunca se sabe. Un día puede estar _amable_ con nosotros —enfatizó, haciendo comillas con sus dedos—, y al siguiente…

Se detuvo. Aquel saiyajin era, por lejos, el huésped ideal; no obstante, jamás había presenciado amenazas de su parte, especialmente con su familia. ¿Por interés? Muy posible: recibía de todo, aun sin merecerlo. ¿Una pizca de respeto? Quizás a su padre, era la mente brillante junto con ella.

Bulma trató de hallar otra justificación a la prepotencia del príncipe, sin éxito. Era de mente muy rápida, pero se bloqueaba cada vez que hablaban del susodicho. ¿Qué rayos le estaba pasando?

—¿Lo ves? —la voz de la Sra. Brief la hizo reaccionar.

—¿Eh? —se hizo la desentendida.

—No hay razones para desconfiar de él.

La señora siguió decorando uno de sus pasteles, sin perder detalle de las cavilaciones de Bulma; y habría pensado que sus palabras surtieron el efecto tan ansiado, de no ser por la llegada de alguien _inesperado_.

—¡Oh, joven Vegeta! —la Sra. Brief se entusiasmó— ¡Qué bueno que estás aquí! Ya alistamos el almuerzo —incluyó en su trabajo a Bulma—, debes tener mucha hambre, ¡y también hice un pastel para ti!

Con su típico gesto amargo, el saiyajin miró de reojo a la mujer que le ofrecía todo el menú de batallón que solía _comer_ , sin responderle. Detestaba la excesiva atención de aquella humana, podía eliminarla si quería; pero por razones que no entendía, se esforzaba en soportar cada ridiculez suya. Al menos sabía tratarlo como merecía, a diferencia de la _vulgar_ de su hija.

Cual magnetismo invisible, Vegeta y Bulma cruzaron miradas sin proponérselo. Segundos fugaces, en los que ambos se evadieron con rapidez. Ella, con un ligero rubor. Él, torciendo los labios. Dos actos que la Sra. Brief también percibió con su encantadora sonrisa.

El príncipe no pasó mucho tiempo en la cocina y se retiró, no sin antes avisar que quería el almuerzo en su habitación. Un resoplido de alivio salió de los labios de Bulma, como si de pronto se sintiera libre de un gran peso.

—Hoy está simpático.

—Todos te dan esa impresión, mamá —la científica buscó relajarse.

—Vegeta es un caso especial —dijo, en tono melifluo—, te correspondería por completo.

—Volvemos de nuevo… —mencionó Bulma, con divertida resignación.

—Deberías darle una oportunidad, cariño. Se ve tan solitario…

—Suena sencillo decirlo —se desmotivó—, pero ya lo conoces: siempre me ignora y hace cualquier cosa para fastidiarme.

—Intenta llamar tu atención.

—¡Vaya manera de lograrlo! No hay cómo entablar una amistad con él, porque simplemente es, pues… —intentó buscar un adjetivo que lo describiera a la perfección— Vegeta. Jamás cambiará.

—¿Tiene que hacerlo?

—Claro que sí. Fue un hombre muy malo.

—Vegeta no necesita que se lo recuerden.

Bulma se congeló ante el razonamiento de su madre: jamás había anticipado tal discurso de su parte. Tenía mil ideas con qué rebatirle, pero ninguna salió de sus labios. Por otro lado, la Sra. Brief continuó.

—Todos cometemos errores, Bulma: juzgarlo no te ayudará en nada. ¿Quieres que sea más accesible? Dale razones para que confíe.

—Mamá… —se llevó una mano al pecho, conmovida.

—Eres una chica hermosa, Bulma —se acercó—, y además inteligente. Ningún hombre dejaría escapar tus grandes cualidades, así venga del otro lado del Universo. Yo sé lo que te digo, hija: después de todo, siento que Vegeta es un buen muchacho para ti.

—Sólo es mi compañero, mamá —sonrió con tristeza, consciente de la imposibilidad del ensueño de su madre.

—Y tú, una muchacha testaruda —le besó la frente, con ternura—. En algo deben parecerse ambos…

La joven científica no supo qué responder. La nostalgia por su antigua relación ya perdida y la confusión que sentía por Vegeta, aunadas a las palabras de su madre, la colmaron de una emoción que, si bien no se expresó en lágrimas, brotó con el inmenso brillo de sus ojos azules.

—¿Tienes que ser así siempre, mamá? —pronunció Bulma, mientras la estrechaba en un cálido abrazo.

—Ya me conoces —se separó luego de unos segundos, volviendo a la decoración de su pastel—; pero no te demores mucho: ¡me estoy haciendo vieja y quiero que me regales un nietecito!

—¡Mamá! —Bulma trató de disimular su enrojecer— ¡Eres imposible!

Madre e hija empezaron a reír por aquella ocurrencia y, como no sucedía en mucho tiempo, se unieron en la complicidad del arte culinario. Bulma se sabía terrible en esas cuestiones, pero contaba con el apoyo de su madre. La mujer que, pese a sus locuras, le había enseñado una lección cuya chispa deshizo la monotonía de su vida en los dos últimos meses.

Dudaba que algunas ideas sobre Vegeta se concretaran, su extraña esperanza la divertía; pero prefirió seguirle la corriente. A fin de cuentas: ¿quién alucinaría que podría haber un futuro entre ella y el príncipe saiyajin?

* * *

**N.A.:**

¡Qué tal, muchachos! ¡Nuevo capítulo, para el fic!

Espero poder terminar el reto del mes, como corresponde: por eso, les traigo una viñeta de la Sra. Brief: ¡toda una monada, especialmente si se trata de su admiración unilateral por su yerno! Jajaja es la primera vez que también escribo de ella y ojalá que a futuro me nazca una idea para hacer un fic con Vegeta y su adorable suegra XD. Pero bueno, hoy veremos su faceta de madre, que espero les encante.

¡Disfruten el capítulo! ¡Cuídense! :D


	4. Veinticuatro por siete

**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes y lugares le pertenecen a Akira Toriyama. Esta historia va para _El Reto de las Mamacitas de DBFanfics_ , organizado por la página _Dragon Ball Fanfics_.**

* * *

Le agradaban las Montañas Paoz, así se despertara antes de que el sol lo hiciera. Acostumbrada a dicha rutina, Milk se incorporó suavemente en su cama, procurando no despertar a su esposo: ¡se veía tan dulce durmiendo! ¡Cómo amaba los nuevos tiempos de paz!

—Gokú… —besó la mejilla del saiyajin.

El guerrero retozó un poco, sin abandonar su plácido sueño. Por su parte, Milk volvió a sonreír y dejó el lecho, tomando una refrescante ducha. Diez minutos, enclaustrada en la caída de agua que le daría los bríos suficientes para empezar una nueva jornada. Cuando era joven, soñaba con una casa hermosa y cálida para compartir con su familia; y a pesar de que el destino había cambiado el orden de sus planes, no podía renegar de tal bendición. El matrimonio era lo mejor que le había pasado, ¡mucho más, con un esposo y dos hijos saiyajin!

Hábil como la había forjado el tiempo, Milk terminó su aseo y vistió su kimono amarillo y violeta, combinándolo con su típico moño. Los minutos pasaban volando en el ir y venir de sus manos, mientras se dedicaba a cortar los vegetales y colocar las ollas bajo las hornillas. Toda una labor que cansaría incluso a las más diestras esposas, de no ser por la dedicación puesta en cada cosa que realizaba.

Una hora, dos horas: el reloj de la casa ya marcaban las ocho de la mañana. Los pajarillos revoloteaban en el campo, en tanto los rayos del sol iluminaban la sala de la casa Son. El pitar de las ollas anunciaba la comida lista y poco después, algunos pasos se oían sobre el techo. Milk reía para sí, reconociendo a quien le pertenecía el acelerado bajar de las escaleras.

—¡Hola, mamá! —exclamó Goten, abrazando a su madre.

—Madrugaste, mi amor —se agachó, besando la mejilla del pequeño.

—¿Qué has cocinado hoy? —la miró, con su habitual brillo infantil.

—Pronto lo sabrás. Acomoda la mesa, por favor —le sugirió una sonriente Milk, viendo a Goten asentir.

—¡Es tarde! —el grito de Gohan resonó en las escaleras, para diversión del pequeño saiyajin.

—Te dije que no durmieras después de las doce —dijo Milk, con un tazón de teppanyaki en las manos.

—Discúlpame, tuve muchas tareas —respondió con prisa, al mismo tiempo que besaba la mejilla de su madre y cogía la comida.

—Pero Gohan… —se sorprendió.

—¡Gracias, mamá! —el muchacho tomó asiento, comiendo una parte del desayuno con gran rapidez.

—¿Por qué tantos gritos? —bostezó Gokú, y Milk sonrió instantáneamente: ¡cuánta magia poseía la voz de su esposo!

—¿Ya te aseaste?

—Sí, el agua está fría —alzó sus brazos con jovialidad, mientras veía los alimentos que Goten colocaba en la mesa—. ¡Mmm, te luciste hoy día!

—¿Verdad que sí? —se sonrojó la mujer al tenerlo de frente.

—¡Claro! —tomó la olla que estaba entre sus manos— ¡Muchísimas gracias!

Gokú tomó su lugar y acompañó a Goten en el opíparo desayuno, en tanto Gohan partía raudo hacia la puerta, despidiéndose de su familia. Milk suspiró con una sonrisa: ¡cuánto amaba la _normalidad_ de su hogar!

[…]

—¡Si siembras todas las semillas de tu bolsa en una hora, te daré la mitad de mi ración en la cena!

—¿En serio, papá? —exclamó Goten, emocionado— ¡Lo haré en diez minutos, ya verás!

Con la velocidad que le proporcionaba su sangre saiyajin, el pequeño se esforzó en cumplir la meta de su padre, en tanto éste llevaba dos tinas grandes al lavadero del patio.

—Aquí está lo que me pediste —depositó una inmensa cantidad de ropa a sus pies.

—Es todo, ¿verdad? —se secó la frente, algo cansada.

—Sí. Por cierto, mi uniforme… —señaló su gi de entrenamiento.

—Está roto en las mangas —restregó una playera blanca en el tablero de lavar—. ¿Por qué no eres más cuidadoso con tu ropa?

—Perdóname, Milk —se llevó una mano al cuello, sonriendo bobamente—. No pude evitarlo, ya sabes cómo es el entrenamiento. De hecho…

—Entiendo, Gokú —lo interrumpió, mientras le daba otra tina—. Bueno, ya olvídalo: lo coseré después. ¿Crees que puedas ayudarme a tender esto?

—Eh… —titubeó— es lo que iba a decirte. Quedé en entrenar con Goten esta tarde, cuando termináramos de… —la mirada de Milk se tornó sombría en un santiamén.

—¡De ninguna manera! —puso los brazos en su cintura, con pose amenazante– ¡Ya te lo había dicho, Gokú! ¡Nada de peleas amistosas, viajes largos o lo que se te venga a la mente! Además, mi Goten tiene que estudiar.

—Sólo será una hora —trató de persuadirla—. ¿No ves que está cumpliendo?

—¡Conque de eso se trataba tanta solicitud! —le increpó, sintiéndose timada.

—Lo siento, no fue mi intención —se disculpó, con ambas manos juntas.

—Por Kamisama: ¿qué clase de marido tengo? —resopló, aceptando su derrota con diversión— Asegúrate de que los cordeles estén limpios y cuelga esas prendas, o dile adiós al entrenamiento.

—¿De veras? —Gokú lució una ancha sonrisa y la abrazó— ¡Eres increíble!

Como pocas veces le ocurría con él, la señora Son quedó paralizada ante el fugaz gesto de su esposo y atinó a sonreír, viéndolo llevar la ropa hacia el cordel indicado. Volvió su mirada a Goten: tan diáfano e inocente como su padre. Con un suspiro, Milk sacudió su cabeza y se concentró en sus quehaceres, sin borrar la expresión de felicidad en su rostro. Al parecer, todo marcharía bien en lo que restaba del día.

[…]

—¡Nooo! —el chillido y posterior llanto de Goten rompió la tensión.

—Goten, cálmate… —su hermano mayor trató de consolarlo.

Después de muchísimo tiempo, el pequeño saiyajin causaba un destrozo en la casa por una ínfima esfera de energía que tuvo el impacto menos esperado. Su llanto no cesaba, temiendo lo que pasaría: ya conocía el ánimo cambiante de su madre, cada vez que pasaba algo malo o la desobedecía; y mucho más si ella estaba en el preciso instante, por algún capricho de la casualidad.

—Cielos… —Gokú se agachó a recoger una foto bajo el cristal roto— es el retrato de tus papás, ¿verdad?

Milk no respondió, y el guerrero lamentó su imprudencia y poca memoria: era una pequeña réplica del cuadro familiar del castillo de Ox Satan, como obsequio por su matrimonio. Fue la primera vez que Gokú _conoció_ a la madre de su esposa, mediante aquella fotografía. Sabía cuán especial era para ella y su retoño lo había estropeado a medias.

Ahí, congelada en su sitio, la señora Son tomó el retrato de las manos de su esposo y lo contempló por largo rato, para luego mirar a un trémulo Goten, más aferrado a su hermano. Gokú no perdía detalle, temiendo un arrebato de su parte; hasta que la reacción menos esperada para los tres aconteció, cuando la mujer sonrió y se agachó ante el pequeño, sin reparar en los cristales rotos.

—No te preocupes, amor —abrazó con ternura a Goten—. Todo está bien.

La pesadumbre del niño cambió repentinamente, al sentirse perdonado. Prometió portarse bien, ayudarla con los quehaceres, incluso ofrecerse a arreglar el desorden que había causado. No obstante, cualquier arrojo voluntario fue frenado por la matriarca, cuando ella misma les dijo que durmieran y olvidaran lo sucedido. Los jóvenes Son se miraron sorprendidos y accedieron, no sin antes disculparse.

Cuando la sala estuvo vacía, Milk procedió a sacar sus utensilios para limpiar la sala, en tanto su esposo se prestó a ayudarla: un acto que sorprendió a la temperamental mujer, acostumbrada a resolver la limpieza sola.

—Yo me encargo —intentó quitarle la escoba.

—Vamos —quiso convencerla—, no vas a quedarte aquí toda la noche.

—Puedo arreglar esto —insistió.

—¿Y cuándo dormirás? —le cedió la escoba— Porque amanecerás cansada.

—Como si no lo hiciera todos los días —empezó a recoger los restos de cristal.

—¿Qué, Goten siempre rompe algo?

—No, Gokú —no pudo evitar reír—. Es mi deber tener la casa en orden.

—No sé cómo lo haces —se sentó en una silla, con el respaldo hacia adelante—. Ser una esposa es muy difícil.

—Y divertido —afirmó.

—Pero Goten rompió tu cuadro —arqueó una ceja, intrigado.

—Lo repararé.

—¡Y no te enojaste! —exclamó, asombrado por su descubrimiento.

—¿Por qué lo haría? —lo miró, después de varios minutos.

—Es que siempre reaccionas mal.

Nuevamente, Gokú guardó silencio al ver el brillo decaer en los ojos de Milk y se arrepintió: ¿por qué tenía que ser tan inoportunamente sincero?

—Quizás… —la mujer se encogió de hombros y siguió con su limpieza.

El guerrero quedó ligeramente boquiabierto, al escuchar la única respuesta de su esposa. ¿Por qué de repente no le gritaba? ¿Le pasaba algo? ¡No! Ésa era Milk. Su Milk. Su mujer y a la vez no. En esa noche, Gokú confirmó lo que sospechaba: su esposa había cambiado desde la batalla contra Majin Boo y aún seguía siendo la misma. Era la furiosa guerrera, la dedicada esposa y madre de familia que trabajaba todos los días, la tierna mujer que siempre lo recibía con mil y un gestos hermosos, a pesar de su mal comportamiento en sus largos años de matrimonio.

Al saiyajin le pareció ver, en su mujer de espaldas, a la joven luchadora del Torneo de Artes Marciales que le contaba todo lo que comprarían para su _nueva casa_. Recordó los días que paseaba en la sala con una enorme barriga, producto de ese _juego feliz y extraño_ en las noches, que ambos llamaban «hacer el amor». Su mente repasó cada instante de dedicación a _su_ Gohan y a _su_ Goten. Era una esposa única. Era una madre espectacular.

Una cálida sensación en su pecho lo hizo suspirar con una sonrisa y miró hacia atrás: el florero del comedor estaba lleno. En un deseo espontáneo, tomó una flor roja de allí y caminó hasta donde estaba su esposa.

—Gokú, ¿qué…? —Milk sintió la mano de Gokú y volteó, recibiendo un beso.

Como ayer, hoy y siempre. Sintió temblar sus rodillas y respondió casi automáticamente a su caricia, estrechando el cuerpo de su esposo, en tanto éste se aferraba cada vez más a ella. No recordaba un beso tan largo en años y lo disfrutó. Ni siquiera pudo hablar cuando se separaron después de largos segundos.

—¿Ya te dije que eres increíble? —le entregó la flor roja que había cogido.

Los ojos de Milk se humedecieron y Gokú se sintió satisfecho. Había recuperado su sonrisa.

* * *

**N.A.:**

¡Buenas tardes! Cuánto tiempo sin actualizar este fic (desde mayo, qué vergüenza .-.), pero quiero aprovechar la futura racha de descanso que viene, así que avanzaré de a pocos :3

En esta ocasión, quise centrarme en un día común para Milk, como ama de casa. Admiro bastante a esta mujer, porque lejos de ese carácter temperamental, se oculta una luchadora en el estricto sentido de la palabra: una esposa y madre ejemplar, así como todas las de la serie. Y a pesar de varios años infelices en su matrimonio, siento que recibe su recompensa con la reunión de su familia, en total paz (hasta que viene Bills XD). Creo que es algo que conmueve a muchísimos; y en lo personal, me da esperanzas de formar mi propia familia en un futuro no muy lejano :’)

¡Espero que les guste bastante este capítulo! ¡Gracias por las lecturas y reviews! :D


	5. Una reina en casa

**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes y lugares le pertenecen a Akira Toriyama. Esta historia va para _El Reto de las Mamacitas de DBFanfics_ , organizado por la página _Dragon Ball Fanfics_.**

* * *

Después de hurgar varios minutos en su guardarropa, Bura sacó dos vestidos para mostrarles a su padre y hermano.

—Sólo me gustan estos dos —los subía y bajaba, sin saber por cuál decidirse.

—Pues —Trunks torció los labios, mirando de reojo al príncipe saiyajin— el rojo está bien…

—¡Ni lo pienses! —lo interrumpió Vegeta, de brazos cruzados— ¿No lo han visto? Está muy descubierto por atrás.

—¡Papá, no comiences! —Bura resopló, poniendo sus manos en su cintura— Quiero tu ayuda.

—¿Y para qué me llamaste, si no? —insistió en su opinión— Te verás vulgar con esa abertura tan rara en la espalda.

—La ocasión lo vale —volteó, con una mirada triunfante—, ¿verdad, Trunks?

—Eh… —se encogió de hombros, sin saber qué responder— ¿sí?

—¿Cuánto demorará esto? —Vegeta bufó por enésima vez— Pierdo tiempo.

—Papá, ya quedamos en algo —Trunks arrugó el ceño—. Hoy no habrá ningún entrenamiento por hoy.

—¿Por qué? Sólo es un año más, no veo la razón de tanto alboroto.

—¡No, papá! ¡Son sus sesenta y cinco años! —aseveró Bura— Debe ser algo especial.

—Claro, por eso tu madre está trabajando en la empresa —satirizó.

—Porque le organizamos una reunión de emergencia para que se distraiga y nos dé tiempo —Bura se le acercó, sonriéndole como si nada hubiera ocurrido—, así que no hay discusión.

—¿Oye, qué…? —Vegeta sintió ser jalado por la fuerza sobrehumana de su hija— ¡Chiquilla insolente, suéltame!

—¡Solo ven! —gritó, sin hacerle caso— Necesito que me ayudes con algo…

Trunks los vio desaparecer del cuarto, tratando de aguantar las carcajadas que le podían costar una gran paliza, en tanto observaba el conjunto que su hermana había elegido. Sonrió: había heredado el singular gusto de su madre. Bulma Brief, la gran heredera de «Corporación Cápsula» que ya vivía la segunda mitad de un siglo con la misma fuerza, valentía y audacia que en su juventud. La admiraba muchísimo, era su fuente de inspiración.

Le costaba creer que su madre no despertara esta mañana quejándose de los pequeños pliegues en su rostro o la ropa que ya no le sentaba a su cambiada figura: a veces podía ser impredecible, tal como su padre. Dos incomprendidos en su tiempo que habían logrado unirse en circunstancias extrañas, teniéndolos a él y Bura como frutos de la relación más inesperada, a ojos de sus conocidos.

El joven volvió a reír y salió de la habitación, escuchando a lo lejos el discurso del príncipe saiyajin que se negaba a ceder a algún capricho de su segundo retoño azul, hasta que la razón lo hizo mirar su reloj y avanzar a la cocina del primer piso: ahora que recordaba, había prometido ayudar en los preparativos.

—¡Hasta que llegaste! La masa no te va a esperar.

—Lo siento —se disculpó con Mai, hasta que miró un extremo de la mesa—. ¿Goten?

—También olvidaste que vendría —sonrió, diáfano.

—No, claro que no. Sólo atendía unas cosas arriba: ya sabes cómo es el caos de Bura, cuando quiere convencer a papá.

—Me imagino —sonrió con timidez—. En fin, falta la torta.

—No será tan grande, exagerados —Mai dispuso los materiales frente a ellos—. Si trabajan rápido, la acabaremos antes de que caiga la noche, ¡así que manos a la obra!

—¡Como digas! –pronunció Goten, servicial.

—Pero —Trunks vio a su amigo batir el chocolate— no sé cómo hacer esto, es difícil.

—Te quejas mucho —Mai le susurró al oído, mientras besaba su cuello–. Prometo guardarte el _postre_ …

Un guiño coqueto desarmó por completo al muchacho, cuya catatonía le impidió percatarse del momento que aprovechó Goten para quitarle la batidora y reír: ¡estar de novio realmente era una locura!

[…]

Después de tres largas horas, Vegeta pudo ver el correteo en el enorme jardín de su casa. Aún no podía creer cómo la terquedad de su hija había sido suficiente para hacerle cambiar su atuendo a uno más _normal_ , como la camisa azul que llevaba junto a un pantalón caqui y sus zapatos marrones; mientras la escuchaba dar instrucciones a los amigos de su madre para armar esos _monstruos artificiales_ que llamaban «toldos».

«Humanos»: no tenía otra cosa qué pensar. Recorrió silenciosamente su sala y se detuvo a unos metros de la cocina, oyendo las risas de Trunks, Mai y Goten. Por su gran olfato, percibió el aroma de la masa compactada de harina y huevo, recubierta con chocolate: una dicha para su estómago, considerando la pericia culinaria de la muchacha. No obstante, su espionaje no se limitó a la lejanía y se apostó cerca de la puerta, viendo un gran tazón de fresas en el centro de la mesa. La fruta preferida de Bulma.

Su clásica sonrisa torcida cambió la expresión del príncipe al evocar la imagen de su mujer, valerosa y lozana como el primer día que la conoció. ¿Cómo es que cualquier objeto o sentimiento le permitía recordarla de forma tan espontánea? Unos pasos lo hicieron reaccionar, dándole tiempo de escabullirse por el pasillo más cercano.

—/—/—/—

—Seguro buscarás a una chica más joven, cuando me veas peor…

—/—/—/—

—¡Le pediré a Shen Long que me devuelva mi juventud!

—/—/—/—

—Demente —recordó las ocurrencias de Bulma sobre su edad.

Era uno de los temas típicos en ese último año: la comparación que ella solía hacer entre ambos, al punto de insinuarle que ya no lo cautivaba como antes. El príncipe gruñó: de saber cómo su cuerpo reaccionaba al verla de espaldas…

—Basta, Vegeta… —se dijo a sí mismo, avergonzado.

Olvidando su repentino ensueño erótico, contó sus dedos en alusión a los años que llevaba con Bulma: era mucho tiempo y había pasado tan rápido. Su rostro se ensombreció: ella empezaba a envejecer, él sabía lo que significaba y por un momento, maldijo su longevidad saiyajin. ¿Acaso lo bueno no podía durar eternamente? Se preguntó si Kakarotto pensaba lo mismo, respecto a su histérica esposa.

—¡Está listo! —oyó el exclamar de Mai, que pedía ayuda a los chicos para mover la torta— Tengan cuidado, por favor…

—¡Te salió grande! —volvió a hablar Trunks.

—Se me fue la mano —dijo la joven, haciendo reír a todos en la cocina—. ¿Les parece si llevamos todo al jardín?

Cual espía discreto, Vegeta los vio moverse en varias turnos, hasta que ya no volvieron a la cocina por largos minutos. ¡Era el momento! Entró a su _lugar sagrado_ , después de la sala de gravedad, y vio con pena que se habían llevado todos los alimentos, a excepción del tazón de fresas. En ese instante, una idea cruzó la mente del saiyajin.

[…]

—¡¿Tan pronto?! —pronunció Bura, tan alto que llamó la atención de Gokú, Milk, Goten y Trunks— Pero, mamá, de seguro no has revisado ese contrato a detalle…

— _¡Ay, hija!_ —se oyó la risa de Bulma, del otro lado del teléfono— _Sé cómo hacer estas cosas, te aseguro que los accionistas están satisfechos._

—De todos modos —se preocupó la joven Brief—. Tú misma dijiste que quieres asegurar el negocio familiar para nosotros, ¡tienes que cerrar el día con un buen trabajo!

— _No puedo creer que estés tan comprometida, Bura_ —un sollozo entrecortó su voz—. _Está bien, cariño: sólo me tomará unos quince minutos, por si veo fallas. Prometo llevarte a la oficina la próxima semana, para que vayas familiarizándote con estas cosas._

—¡Sí, sí, lo que digas! —se apresuró a confirmar— Vienes a las ocho, ¿está bien?

— _Ni más ni menos. Te amo, Bura._

—Yo también mamá, cuídate —se despidió; y asegurándose de haber colgado la llamada, Bura gritó a toda voz—. ¡Tenemos diez minutos!

—¡Ya está listo aquí, Bura! —avisó Yamcha, junto con Krillin.

—¡Quedó bien, tío Yamcha!

—Vaya, tiene la voz chillona de su madre —se quejó Gokú, dejando de taparse los oídos.

—Pues yo creo que es espectacular —añadió Goten con una sonrisa.

Gokú, Trunks y Milk lo miraron con suspicacia, en tanto el muchacho trataba de explicar el malentendido que su frase había generado, sin que Bura se percatara de ello.

Ahora mismo estaba concentrada en los últimos arreglos. Amaba sentirse parte de un proyecto grandioso, especialmente si se relacionaba con su amada madre. Observó su vestido rojo, buscando que se conservara tan limpio como lo había sacado del clóset. Era uno de los trajes que Bulma le había comprado al cumplir sus dieciocho primaveras; y a pesar de no haber sido la joven más obediente, recordó todas las veces que su madre la complacía en sus gustos o, simplemente, la apoyaba en lo que más necesitaba.

¿Cómo la gran Bulma Brief cedía sus trabajos de laboratorio, por reconfortarla en sus días tristes? ¿De qué manera lograba sacar tiempo para ocuparse de la casa y el trabajo a la misma vez? ¿Cuál era su poder secreto para controlar a su padre, a quien tanto amaba? ¿Por qué, pese a todo, sentía que jamás llegaría a su altura?

Bura sonrió: no había necesidad. Ella era una princesa saiyajin y tal legado sólo podía venir de la unión del valeroso príncipe alienígena y la mujer que consideraba su heroína. La reina más espectacular de la Tierra.

—¿Está todo? —una voz grave la hizo reaccionar.

—Sí, papá —respiró hondo—. ¿No es increíble?

—¡Hmp! Ya sabes lo que pienso…

—¡Que soy la mejor organizando cumpleaños! —se aferró a su brazo, emocionada.

—Rayos… —el príncipe arqueó las cejas, resignado a soportar el ego de su consentida.

—Ya está hecho, Bura —Mai los alcanzó—. Los chicos trajeron todo lo que faltaba a la mesa.

—Gracias, Mai —soltó a su padre, abrazándola—. ¡Mamá quedará encantada!

—Lo sé —miró a todas partes—. Por cierto, Bura: ¿has visto un tazón de fresas? No sé dónde lo habrán colocado los muchachos…

Vegeta miró hacia un costado con cierto sonrojo, percibiendo el lejano y cada vez creciente sonido de una turbina hacia el este, hasta que una discreta sonrisa se mostró en su rostro, como señal de la llegada de su mujer. Poco tardaron en percibirlo Gokú y los demás saiyajin, dando alerta a todos los presentes.

Los minutos pasaban corriendo y apenas la científica pisó el fresco césped del jardín, fue recibida con potentes vítores, donde la aludida reía y rabiaba al recordársele su edad. No obstante, el increíble ánimo que recibía de su familia y amigos la reconfortaba más que nunca. Vegeta la observaba a mediana distancia, intercambiando miradas llenas de sentimiento con su esposa. Trunks y Bura no desaprovechaban ni un instante en abrazarla y la poderosa Bulma Brief se sintió más que satisfecha. Sus sesenta y cinco años eran los mejores de su vida.

¿Por la extravagante fiesta? Sacudió su cabeza y al tener frente a sí el pastel de chocolate que habían preparado, pidió el deseo de siempre: vivir cada día junto a los suyos, como si fuera el último. Un leve soplido de velas, una algarabía que contentaba incluso al gruñón guerrero que era su esposo.

Con cuchillo en mano, Bulma partió el pastel y dio inicio a la segunda y más encantadora parte de la fiesta, pues aquella ceremonia recién comenzaba.

[…]

—Te dije que tuvieras cuidado —reclamó el príncipe, subiendo muy cansado las escaleras.

—Vegeta, sólo es un zapato —reía Bulma, dejándose llevar en sus brazos.

—Y casi te tuerces el pie. ¿No estás muy vieja para esos bailes tan ridículos?

—Te recuerdo que eres un año mayor que yo, _jovencito_ —tocó su mejilla.

—Como sea —abrió la puerta de su habitación matrimonial—. La próxima vez no te recojo.

—De acuerdo —replicó, divertida—. Llamaré a Yamcha, entonces.

—¡Si quieres! —Vegeta emitió una risa burlona, en tanto la lanzaba a su cama con una mezcla de fingida furia y diversión.

Bulma correspondió a sus carcajadas y atrajo a su esposo hacia sí, olvidando el cuidado que su edad le demandaba en su intento de hacer el amor: ¡necesitaba a ese saiyajin salvaje! Cualquier accidente o escena de celos quedaba atrás para aquel par de futuros ancianos que todavía lograba luchar bajo las sábanas. No obstante, cuando ya planeaba quitarle la camisa, su esposo se detuvo, para su desconcierto.

—¿Vegeta? —Bulma arqueó las cejas al verlo levantarse de la cama y luego volver con un tazón de vidrio en las manos.

—Tengo hambre —tragó dos fresas al acto, con una mirada provocativa—, ¿tú no?

La dueña del cumpleaños entendió la indirecta y volvió a sonreír, comprobando cuánto la conocía al obsequiarle en silencio aquellas frutas que la enloquecían. Cogiendo una de ellas para masticarla con sensual lentitud, Bulma le lanzó una risa cómplice y cedió al erotismo del príncipe Vegeta, quien estaba más decidido que nunca en obsequiarle una bella noche a la reina de su hogar.

La mujer que merecía el mundo entero, por todas las cosas buenas que le ofreció: dos grandes hijos, buenos amigos, la paz duradera y el verdadero amor.

* * *

**N.A.:**

¡Buenas noches! Traigo otra actualización de este fic, para ustedes: quisiera terminarlo, porque me han nacido grandes ideas al respecto. ¡Es una señal de esa dichosa inspiración! :’)

Esta vez, avanzo con Bulma: la mujer más influyente de _Dragon Ball_ , a quien admiro mucho por su inteligencia, audacia y belleza; además de su matrimonio con el menos pensado de todos: Vegeta. Porque a estas alturas, uno no es sin el otro, y se complementan de maravilla. ¡Hasta tienen una familia! Y justo quise hacer un fic donde ellos le dedican un homenaje a Bulma en uno de sus cumpleaños. Algo más «austero», considerando que ya avanzan en edad XD.

¡Espero que les guste muchísimo, mil gracias por sus lecturas y reviews! :3


	6. Tan fuerte como ayer

**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes y lugares le pertenecen a Akira Toriyama. Esta historia va para _El Reto de las Mamacitas de DBFanfics_ , organizado por la página _Dragon Ball Fanfics_.**

* * *

Tras el final de «La Hora de los Relatos», el pequeño de cabellos alborotados se sentó en su cama y dio pequeños saltos suplicantes.

—Cuéntame de nuevo, abuela.

—¿Otra vez?

—¡Sí! —la tomó de la mano— ¡Sabes que me gusta mucho esa historia!

—Pero ya es hora de que duermas o amanecerás mal para la escuela.

—Vamos, abuela Pan —volvió a rogar—. Me sentiré triste.

La aludida esbozó la dulce sonrisa típica de la familia Son, acariciando la cabeza de su único nieto. El vivo reflejo del abuelo a quien tanto amaba.

—Tendrán que pasar años para convencerme —volvió a reír la anciana, arropándolo con una colcha azul—. Descansa ya, Gokú. Te prometo que mañana iremos al lugar del que te hablé.

—¿De veras? —los ojos del pequeño brillaron con intensidad, mientras se acomodaba de costado— ¡Está bien, abuela! Buenas noches…

Pan besó la frente de Gokú Jr. y se aseguró de dejarlo plácidamente dormido, antes de salir de su habitación. Tras bajar las escaleras, volvió a comprobar el paso del tiempo: ya era medianoche. Dependía de su resistencia y la velocidad que su avanzada edad todavía le otorgaba para poder entrenar, aunque fuera media hora, como era costumbre desde su juventud.

Apagó todas las luces del primer piso, reguló la calefacción de su hogar y luego caminó hasta el patio de su casa. Observó a su alrededor, convencida de que ningún vecino entrometido la vería hacer algún malabar que la delatara frente a todos, porque así era su vida y la de su nieto. Un misterio que estaba decidida a resguardar.

Pan subió a un pequeño tronco y se impulsó con un pie, para saltar a otro de tres metros de altura, con tal agilidad y sencillez que todas las ancianas envidiarían su vitalidad. ¡Seguía siendo fuerte! Tal pensamiento la motivó y practicó unos movimientos coordinados con sus brazos y pies, como si estuviera luchando con alguien en ese preciso instante.

El recuerdo de sus rivales la asaltaban cada madrugada y ella sabía bien cómo frenar tales pesadillas. En la oscuridad de la noche, podía presumir de ser la única, después de la valiente Milk, en comprender el ansioso corazón de su abuelo: la batalla era el mejor desahogo que podía existir; y aunque ya no hubiera Esferas del Dragón ni otra amenaza trascendental en su mundo, el valor debía permanecer intacto.

Ése era el legado saiyajin: la lucha ante cualquier adversidad. Enfrentar lo inesperado, como el instante en el que trastabillaba por un desnivel en el jardín. Pan se reprochó semejante descuido y recuperó su postura erguida, mientras tomaba aire. No pudo evitar reír: la vejez ya le estaba pasando factura. Contra cualquier riesgo que su tambaleo representaba, volvió a luchar. Gritó una y otra vez en honor al piadoso Gokú, el orgulloso Vegeta, el noble Gohan, el prudente Trunks, la aguerrida Bura y el benévolo Goten. Todos aquellos guerreros que la precedieron y sentaron las bases de su formación.

Mientras Pan continuaba su entrenamiento, dos ojos curiosos la observaban desde la ranura entreabierta de la puerta trasera: era su nieto, que no había conseguido dormir y prefirió espiar en silencio a su musa guerrera. La mujer que inspiraba su oculto coraje. La madre que no tenía y siempre se preocupaba por él.

Gokú Jr. se quedó un rato más, hasta que el sueño lo obligó a regresar a su habitación, respetando la sagrada privacidad de su abuela. ¿Algún día lograría ser como ella? Desde lo más profundo de su espíritu saiyajin, anhelaba que así fuera.

* * *

**N.A.:**

¡Buenas noches! Ha pasado mucho tiempo, desde que no actualizo este fic, y de hecho varios de _Dragon Ball_ : no puedo decir que mi amor por este fandom ha muerto, al contrario. Esta serie siempre ha tenido un lugar en mi corazón y por los bellos recuerdos que me inspira, me he propuesto continuar todos aquellos fanfics del anime que tengo pendientes.

Lamento si estoy reiniciando con un capítulo tan pequeño, me hubiera gustado escribir muchas cosas de Pan en su vejez y como abuela de Gokú Jr., pero más que nada, quería retratar la nostalgia de este personaje hacia sus épocas de juventud, cuando era una guerrera deseosa por seguir los pasos de su abuelo. Es una lástima que _Dragon Ball GT_ no sea canónico, y con este pequeño relato, quisiera rescatar el valor de Pan, la última guerrera saiyajin de la antigua generación.

Muchas gracias a quien esté leyendo este capítulo, ojalá no demore mucho con los que vienen, ¡cuídense mucho, y buena suerte! :’)


End file.
